


B O N D

by Fandom_Finder55



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Angst, Dad-napping, Fluff, Gay, Gen, I know it's trash no need to say so, Logan's Roadhouse, Roman Empire, Sander Sides fic, Ship, Virgil the Vigilant, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Finder55/pseuds/Fandom_Finder55
Summary: Patton goes missing and Thomas starts to lose who he is. The other Sides dig a little deeper and find something much more sinister then their paternal friend. Against the odds and running out of time, it'll take all their forged bonds as a family to survive...or they'll lose everything.





	1. There's Something Fishy Going On And It's Not The Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first fic, so don't expect top quality novellas. Hope you enjoy nonetheless! 
> 
> First chapter is right after part 2 of the "Moving On" arc, if you haven't seen it you'll be a little confused
> 
> Huge thanks to Xaandiir for inspiration!!!!

Patton gave Thomas a last encouraging smile as he sank down to his room. The kiddo had gone through a lot that day and probably needed some time to think, which was fine by him. He reappeared in his room, where pictures were still scattered around the floor from the other sides visiting. Patton began gathering them all, carefully placing them back where they were before and smiling at them sadly.

He looked around his room. The other sides had enjoyed the trip, more or less. It definitely helped Thomas, which was all Patton cared about. Nostalgia was nice, but only at small doses. Virgil nearly had a panic attack before they even realized what was happening, so they probably weren’t going to stay in his room for a long period of time. Just like Virgil’s room increased their uneasiness, Patton’s increased their emotions past rational thought. Except Logan. Patton wondered often if he had emotions at all.

Well, he obviously did, Patton thought, untying his new sweater from his shoulders and holding it out in front of him, grinning. He needed to get back to Roman on that ‘puppies appearing out of thin air’ thing. That was a great discovery! He was finding out something new about his friends every day.

Patton was about to put his new cat cardigan around his shoulders again when something grabbed his arms from behind, and twisting them behind his back and making him drop his sweater. He opened his mouth to yell out and a rag was pressed over his nose, immediately making him dizzy. He tried to struggle against the person behind him, but they didn’t move. Whatever was on the rag was making Patton drowsy, his struggles getting weaker. He slowly sank to the floor, the intruder laying him down as he fell so he wouldn’t make noise. Patton roughly shook his head, trying to get the rag off his face, but he only succeeded in throwing his glasses off his nose.

Everything started fading away. Patton tried to pull away from his attacker one more time, but the person only tightened his grip around his arms. Before everything went black, he heard a soft, dangerous voice speak to him. “You’re coming with me.”

 

~  ^  ~  ^  ~  ^  ~

 

Virgil was in his room, flipping through more cringy poems and journal entries that he borrowed from Pat’s room. He didn't particularly find joy or accomplishment in making Thomas anxious, but it was his job. He might as well have fun doing it.

Virgil turned the page, shaking his head to the side to get his magenta bangs out of his eyes. He frowned at the page; it was a edgy-wannabe poem that Thomas was painfully trying to show his ‘angst’ in. He grinned slightly and pocketed the small journal, standing up. This was too good to wait until tomorrow to bother Thomas about.

Suddenly someone from behind pulled his hood, jerking him backwards. He opened his mouth but a hand quickly covered it. Virgil's head hit the stair as he fell, causing a sharp pain to spike through the back of his skull. He looked up and saw--Logan?!

The logical side was crouching on the stair above him with a worried look on his face. Virgil sat up and swatted Logan's hand away from his mouth, rubbing his head. “What the hell, Logan?!” he hissed. “Why are you in my room?” Logan adjusted his glasses. “I apologize, Virgil. I didn't want you to make noise and disturb the others, but there is something we need to discuss. I cannot stay here long. Is there somewhere else we can congregate?”

Virgil nodded after deciphering the big words. “How about your room? There’s no side effects to being there, right?” Logan nodded. “Only an expected ‘downplay of emotions’, so to speak. Only Patton should seriously be affected by my living space. Besides, you will not be occupating the location for long.”

Logan grabbed Virgil’s wrist and they sank down, shooting up right afterwards in a different room. Virgil leaned against the wall, rubbing his head. He hated being that dizzy and lightheaded after rising up, how did the other sides manage? After a moment he took some time to survey the room while Logan paced.

It was covered in various books and puzzles, mainly sudoku and crossword puzzles. A picture of Leonardo da Vinci’s ‘Vitruvian Man’ was hanging by the couch. There were various sticky notes pinned randomly on the walls, saying either vocabulary words or a list of facts on a random subject for conversation. Every cushion was straight, everything was lined up exactly where it needed to be. It was orderly and neat. The whole room was lit with a light blue hue.

“Okay, what is it? What was so important that you had to invade my room?” Virgil asked after his dizziness subsided. Logan looked up and exhaled, adjusting his glasses. “I have been getting...nervous. A bad ‘feeling’, if you will.” Logan tried to explain, holding up air quotations and rolling his eyes at the word. “I have reason to believe something is going on that is...less than normal.” he finished.

Virgil stared at him. “You’re  _paranoid_?” he asked incredulously. Logan fidgeted with his tie and nodded stiffly. Virgil scoffed. “Believe me, if anyone was getting nervous, it’d be me. You’re just being weird for no reason.” he said. Logan crossed his arms. “Normally, I’d agree with you, Virgil. However, I do believe it’s prudent to at least check on Thomas to see how he is coping.” he responded.

Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. If it’ll stop you from just going into my room whenever you feel like it.” Logan nodded again and they both sank down in unison, appearing in the physical world this time. Virgil’s awareness immediately spiked when he saw Thomas.

Like all the others, his hair was dyed bright magenta with the sides cut short. His eyes were dark brown and he was wearing a gray sweatshirt with baggy jeans, his clothing the only thing setting him apart from his personalities. The alarming part wasn’t the change in clothing from his usual bright style, though. It was his face. His face showed a lack of tension, or expression, like the expression of his feelings was just…gone. His face was slack, his usual smile, or even a small sign of anxiety was non-existent. The effect of the change was chilling.

Virgil was extremely observant, thus noticing right away that something was wrong. Thomas didn’t have the same look in his eyes that he usually had; he had the expression that was more like Logan. It was such a small difference, but he was getting a really bad feeling from it.

“Oh, hey guys.” Thomas greeted them, looking slightly puzzled. “I didn’t call you, did I? I mean, you can visit whenever you want, but--” “We were only coming to see how you were getting on. It is nothing as I thought, however.” Logan interrupted. “You obviously seem to be functioning normally, so we’ll be going--” “Wait.” This time Logan was interrupted by Virgil. “Are you okay, Thomas? Do you feel any different?” The other two stared at him. “Uh...no? Should I?” Thomas still looked confused, but not terribly. Virgil decided to take a chance.

“Thomas, have you checked on your friends lately? They might be upset or in trouble, who knows.” Virgil was prepared to confusingly contradict himself when Thomas reached for his phone like he usually would, but this time the boy did nothing. “I’m sure they’re okay. There’s nothing that would make them not okay.” Logan widened his eyes and glanced at Virgil.

“Can you call Patton?” Virgil improvised, now extremely worried. Thomas wasn’t being as protective or caring as usual. His host blinked. “Why? Can’t you see him on your own?” He wasn’t being mean, as both of them could tell. “Uh...we don’t want to go back in his room. Not so soon, y’know?” Virgil was making things up on the fly. Logan flashed him a thumbs-up behind his back.

“Oh. Yeah. Okay.” Thomas mimicked a rising motion to a place near the window where Patton always appeared. Nothing. Thomas looked more confused and tried again, but with the same result. “Uh...that’s weird. Patton? Where you at?” Nobody responded to his call. Thomas still looked slightly puzzled and non-worrying, which was very unlike him.

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Patton wasn’t appearing, and he only did that when he was taking care of another Side. Roman was the only one that wasn’t there. Virgil rolled his eyes and also mimicked the motion with his hand, making the prince appear easily.

Roman had a comb in hand and a mirror in the the other, nearly dropping it after he was suddenly summoned. He blinked and then glared at Virgil, looking offended.

“Tell a prince before you summon them right out of their vanity session!” he said irritably, the comb and mirror disappearing with a flash as if they never existed in the first place. His frown faded as he saw Logan and Virgil’s expressions, realizing something was amiss. “What’s ailing you, my friends?” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Patton is not with you, is he.” Logan stated it as a fact, not a question. Virgil noticed he looked very calm, almost too calm.He’s hiding his panic, he realized.  

“Uh. No. Why? Should he be?” Roman tilted his head, looking at Thomas. The host shrugged, his expression not changing. “I don’t know why they’re worried. He’s maybe sleeping or something.” Thomas said casually. “We sleep when you do. It’s impossible to slumber when you’re awake, because all members of your personality are functioning when you’re conscious.” Logan explained.

“Then where’s Patton?” Virgil raised his voice slightly, Roman and Logan becoming slightly unsettled as the tension in the air spiked. Thomas, however, felt no change. “Calm down, Virgil. He’s fine. There’s no reaso-”

“No, there is a reason! You’re not listening to me! This isn’t like Patton! Something’s wrong!” Virgil sent out all the nervous tension in his power, intent on Thomas turning back to his normal worrying self. Logan and Roman paled, feeling the effects. “Q-quit that, 50 Shades of Emo!” Roman demanded, fidgeting with the neat cuff of his sleeve.

Thomas was again uneffected. He looked at Virgil curiously, seemingly oblivious to Logan and Roman’s obvious discomfort. Virgil closed his eyes and reigned in his worry and apprehension with difficulty, the other Sides breathing easy again.

“We need to enter Patton’s room at once.” Logan said shakily. Roman nodded and unsheathed his sword, sinking down with grim determination on his face without saying another word. Logan moved to follow him but looked back at Virgil. “You aren’t required to attend, you know. You suffered from more extreme negative effects on our last journey to Patton’s domain.”

Virgil shook his head. “You aren’t grilling Patton without me.” Logan nodded and sank down, disappearing from the physical world. He turned to Thomas. “We’ll get you sorted out. Stay put.” His host nodded and went back to reading, completely unworried. Emotionless Thomas wasn’t normal. Virgil sank down to Patton’s room, his uneasiness growing. Something wasn’t right. And he wasn’t so sure he’d enjoy what was wrong when he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. The Game's Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Roman, and Logan go on a daddy hunt and Mr My Chemical Romance has a bit of a tragic epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy quiznak!!! Thank you all that left kudos, love you!!! Expect more chapters to come really soon!!!!

Virgil surfaced in Patton’s room, instantly detecting Roman and even Logan’s spiked worry. They hadn’t moved from where they appeared, staring at something in the room. He looked around them and his eyes widened.

Patton’s new cat sweater was on the ground in a heap, his glasses awkwardly thrown on their side right next to it. Patton usually would never let the thing out of his sight, especially since it was a gift and he just got it. The carpet looked scuffed and unusually messed up, like there was a struggle. “Pat?” Roman tightened his grip on his sword, surveying the room warily. “Patton, show yourself!” he called again. There was no response.

“Split up.” Virgil ordered, stepping between them and walking to the couch to look around it. For once the other Sides did what he asked and didn’t argue, Roman’s sword still out and pointed ahead of him as he looked. Logan tried calling out for him a few more times, no-one answering back.

Virgil straightened and ran his hands through his messy purple hair, trying not to panic. Patton wasn’t here and he didn’t come when they called. He never did that. Where was he? His worry spiked higher, making him a little short of breath. Patton was always there when somebody was feeling amiss or wrong to cheer them up. Virgil didn’t even realize he’d took advantage of how faithful the paternal Side was. Why didn’t he appreciate him more? What if he was hurt? What if--What if he was dead? He didn’t even know if it was possible, but--it could happen, maybe--

What if Thomas lost his Morality? Thomas was morality. Patton was probably the most influential of all the Sides. He gave Thomas his cheer, his happiness, his friendliness--all the things that were so important to him. And now he was gone. Gone. What if--

 A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched, snapping out of his thoughts and automatically moving away from the contact. “Are you able to sustain being here again? We can always send you back, just say so.” Logan put his hands behind his back and surveyed him up and down, his gaze analytical. Virgil took another deep breath and counted to five. “I’m fine. Leave me alone.” Logan looked him over one more time and then nodded, going off again to fruitlessly look for Patton one more time.

“There was a struggle. Patton must have been...taken, and it looks like by force.” Logan observed, picking up Patton’s glasses from the ground. “Who would take him? Who else is here in the mind space?!” Virgil pressed.

“Whoever it is, they don’t belong here! We must journey to the deepest corners of the mind! We must find Patton at all costs!” Roman raised his sword, looking at the two of them with a rarely seen fire in his eyes. “Let us journey and vanquish this enemy! Who’s with me?”

Virgil normally would’ve just rolled his eyes at Roman’s dramatics, but for once he agreed. They had to find Patton. Thomas’s whole life was at stake - his compassion and empathy gave him the friends and experiences he had today. Without morality….Thomas might become cold and push away those dearest to him. He would be unhappy.

All of the Sides had one goal in common, regardless of their trait, and that was to protect Thomas. Losing any one of them, even Virgil, would unbalance him and then he would be in serious trouble. Virgil didn’t realize how important Patton was until he was gone.

“I’m in.” He stood a little straighter, nodding at Roman. A little flicker of surprise lit up in the prince’s face but it was replaced with a confident smile. “As am I.” Logan responded, adjusting his glasses. “I suggest we first look in the mind palace. Although barely used-” His voice had a hint of annoyance to it. “Patton may be residing there.”

“Only Thomas can get us there, right?” Virgil asked. “Yes. And also no.” Logan answered. Virgil felt a bit of irritation. “What’s that supposed to mean? Quit being vague, Logan!” The logical side pressed his fingers together and looked at both of them. “The mind palace is for the mind. The conscious body. The host, aka Thomas, would of course have much more freedom then we do to come and go to the mind palace as he pleases. But being as we’re still a part of the conscious body as a whole, we are still able to get there on our own, only with more difficulty than Thomas.” Roman glanced at Virgil in confusion. “So can we get there or not?”

Logan sighed and glared at the prince. “Yes. It will just take longer. With luck, whatever took Patton is also only a part of the mind, somehow. I do not believe any of Thomas’s other traits are strong enough to gain a physical presence...but even if they did, why would they take Patton…?” Logan started to become lost in thought but Virgil snapped in front of his face, bringing him back. “We have to get out of here. Think later.” Virgil stated tensely, attempting to push down is growing nervousness again.  

Logan looked at him and nodded, his eyes instantly understanding. He sank down immediately. Roman followed suite, still not putting his sword away. Virgil rolled his eyes and did the same.

They appeared in the physical world, Virgil stumbling and nearly falling if it weren’t for Roman catching his arm. The prince pulled him up, grinning a little when Virgil jerked away and brushed off his jacket even though there was nothing on it. He shook his head, still dizzy from rising up rather than appearing for the third time that day.

Thomas was in the same spot as he was when they left. He looked up when they appeared. “Did you find him?” His tone of voice was still unconcerned.

“Negative. But we know where we should search next.” Logan answered. Thomas nodded with mild interest. “Where? Do you need me to go with you?”

Logan hesitated. “....No. You should not. We’ll be adequate on our lonesome. We think he’s occupying the mind palace.” The other two sides glanced at him in surprise. He kept his gaze on Thomas. “Do not leave the house. We want you to stay inside until we figure this out.” Thomas looked slightly disappointed but nodded again. “Fine.”

“Virgil, keep a hold on him.” Logan muttered under his breath. “Keep him anxious to depart the establishment until we manage to locate Patton.” Virgil’s hand twitched. “I can’t. Anxiety  _apparently_ doesn’t work without Patton.” Logan raised his eyebrows slightly but didn’t comment.

"Then away, comrades! Onward!” Roman broke the silence by sinking down, Logan following gratefully right behind. Virgil looked at Thomas one more time, the man just there reading his book like nothing was amiss. He resolved himself and then sank down after the two, readying himself for what was to come.


	3. Introducing The Antagonists Nobody Asked For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor anxious baby has a bad time and the trio collectively kicks ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to write but here! I promised updates soon so I stayed up on a writing spree! Inspiration is one hell of a drug-
> 
> Anyways! I'm not good at writing action scenes but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! Thanks for reading!

“Wakey wakey, blue boy. We’ve been waiting a long, long time to see you.”

Patton stirred at the voice and struggled to open his eyes. _What...where...what happened…?_  He tried to move his arms to rub his head but they...didn’t move. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to wake up. His arms were behind his back. Rough rope tied his wrists together painfully. He was on his knees on a cold, smooth floor, none that he recognized. He moved his head around, but everything was just hazy darkness. His eyes widened.

“Well, well. Glad you came to. I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.” The snake-like voice from before was heavily laced with sarcasm. Patton turned his head to the voice and he was instantly confused. And...suspicious, against his own morals.

Although blurry without glasses, Patton could clearly recognize who the voice belonged to. Bright yellow gloves matching a trimmed collar strongly contrasted the darkness of where they were, the rest of his body hard to make out as he was clad in a black trenchcoat and hat. One side of his face was disturbingly as snake-like as his voice, but he undoubtedly still looked like Thomas. Patton swallowed and dipped his head a little in greeting. “Deceit.”

“Morality.” Deceit tipped his hat to him on the ground. “It is good to see you again, old friend.” Every word of Patton’s opposite was clearly sarcastic, to the point of where it was slightly irritating. “Why am I here, Deceit? Where are we? Why am I tied up?” Patton squirmed uncomfortably in his bonds and winced at how tight they were.

“We only wanted to see you again, that’s all.” Deceit grinned at him, looking even creepier. Patton internally shuddered but still looked him in the eye. “...who’s ‘we’?”

Insane laughter from the darkness to his other side froze Patton’s heart. “You thought we’d let the Mad Hatter have all the fun?” Another figure came from the darkness. Patton was almost too scared to look but he forced himself to anyway. The new person again looked like their host, but a version that Patton never wanted to see. His head was tilted slightly to the side, his wide brown eyes staring right into Patton’s soul. He had a crazed smile on his face, and his clothes of a ripped up t-shirt and jeans only helped to his insane demeanor. He almost looked like a demented version of Virgil.

“ _Clearly_  the only one ‘mad’ here is me, Fear.” Deceit tipped his hat at the insane Side and Fear responded with an exaggerated bow. “Oh my, is this  _Morality_?” Fear let out another giggle that sliced into Patton’s courage like a knife. He kneeled in front of him, tilting his head to the other side.

“Ooo, we’re gonna have lotsa fun, aren’t we?” Fear said in a singsong voice. Patton felt like his voice was gone and he didn’t respond, only making Fear laugh horribly again.

“Let him be, Fear.” Yet another voice sounded from behind Patton, making him turn away from Fear. A Thomas in pastel colors was approaching, easing Patton’s terror from Fear, but something felt...off about it. “Damn you, Serenity--you always spoil my fun--” Fear got back up and turned away to sulk like a child.

“Can….can I be untied, please?” Patton turned to Serenity hesitantly, as he seemed like the only one that’d listen to him. Serenity tilted his head slightly, not changing from his sleepily peaceful expression. He had a small smile on his face. “We cannot, no, dear Morality.” Patton blinked, feeling more uneasy. “W-why? It...kinda hurts a little--” He squirmed again. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” Serenity didn’t sound very sorry and moved closer, the wrong sleepy-feeling waving over them again.

“Please at least tell me what’s going on--please--I want to go home--” Patton shook off Serenity’s effects and tried to break his bonds. Fear giggled again, making him stop. “Oh, Morality...little naive Morality…” Fear kneeled by him again, grinning wider. “M-my name is Patton.” He didn’t know where that flash of bravery came from, but he felt like his name needed to be said. He felt small comfort in it. However, Deceit laughed derisively.

“ _Of course_  we care about your name. That isn’t idiotic in the _slightest_.” The sarcasm stung. Patton lowered his eyes. “We cannot take you back to the ‘others’ silly.” Fear lifted the man’s chin, making him flinch back. His touch felt like ice. Fear looked directly into his eyes and Patton froze like a deer in headlights.

“Morality, I do not think you understand.” Serenity had an ever present off-putting tone of calm indifference. “This is a mutiny against the other Sides.” Patton wrenched his gaze from Fear’s and stared at Serenity in disbelief. He met his eyes with that same sleepy expression. “This is a mutiny against Thomas.”

 

 

~  ^  ~  ^  ~  

 

        “Patton? You there? Hellooooo?”

“Shut up! You’re going to expose us!”

        “To who?”

“Have you forgotten where we are?”

       “Take a chill pill, Nancy Negative.”

“You’re the one that needs to chill, Romano!”

        “Both of you, silence. Focus on the task ahead. We do not have time for senseless bickering.”

Logan pushed past the both of them and moved forwards, taking his blue glow with him. Roman and Virgil followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind in the dark. Normally Roman would be leading the way, but his glow was too bright and extra. They’d be spotted immediately.

Patton, Logan, and Roman had their own glow in the formless mindspace, a more unconscious thing than anything. They could dim or brighten it, but it was always present to some degree. Virgil, however, didn’t seem to possess one. It was such a little thing, but it still pestered him like a thorn in his side.  _You’re not like the others. You never will be._

Virgil tried to shake his thoughts and focus on moving forward. Logan was right. Roman hadn’t put his sword away this whole time, which Virgil would’ve made fun of him for if it was a different circumstance. However, here it was required. Roman was their best defense against what lurked in the dark.

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Virgil asked in a low voice. Logan gave him a cold look of annoyance. “Affirmative. I assisted in giving the palace physical representation. Of course I am aware of its location.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Alright, jeez.”

They continued on in silence. The formless mindspace was eerie, and gave off vibes that made the trio uneasy. Roman and Virgil kept an eye out for Nightmares, evil monstrosities that lurked in the back of the mind, while Logan lead the way.

They all halted when they heard a low growl from ahead.

Logan instantly dialed back his glow to barely visible, making Virgil’s pupils hurt. They all grouped together instinctively, back to back. Virgil heard Roman and Logan’s breathing coincide with his own racing heart. The tension was unbearable.

Another growl sounded to Roman’s side. Virgil felt the prince raise his sword defensively. Then another, off to Logan’s side. Unlike Roman he didn’t move a muscle. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Then another beastly noise, right by Virgil’s face. He felt the hot breath of the monster on his cheek. His adrenaline peaked in less than half a second and he leaped back, falling to the ground. A bright red flash engulfed his vision. The creature screeched and heavy thuds of its feet sounded it backing up.

Roman was standing above Virgil and facing the beast, Logan right beside him. The prince was glowing a bright, bright red and his sword was raised, his light making it seem otherworldly.

Virgil felt a strange feeling in his soul he couldn’t really place, but it was up and gone in an instant.

Logan turned and quickly helped him to his feet, also glowing bright as he could. His light clashed with Roman’s and created a dark purple where the auras coincided. They all faced the beast, Virgil’s heart stuttering as he got a good look at it.

The Nightmare was as dark as the surrounding area. The Side’s auras shined off it weirdly, like it was stuck in the middle of being slimy and scaly at the same time. The monster was massive, taller than Roman and Logan stacked on top of each other. It had giant claws that scraped the ground when it moved. The Nightmare’s head horribly reminded Virgil of Venom from Spiderman 3, rows and rows of razor sharp teeth that could chomp one of them in half with no issue. It whipped its tail and looked at the three with hungry, pitch black eyes.

Roman raised his sword and got into the defensive position. He turned his head, keeping his eyes on the Nightmare. “You alright, Virge? Did it touch you?” Virgil swallowed. “N-no. I’m fine.” “Logan?” “Negative.”

The Nightmare hiss-growled at Roman, who tensed in response. Virgil couldn’t see his eyes but knew the prince was locked on target, determined to protect. “Stay back. This’s gonna get messy.” Logan and Virgil obeyed his order and slowly backed up. The Nightmare didn’t even notice, keeping its gaze on Roman. The prince grinned and spun his sword between his hands like a baton, making the monster roar and lunge forward.

Roman’s glow flashed again and the prince was donned in shining armor, the heavy accessories not slowing him in the least as he dodged the beast. He yelled a battle cry and slashed at its neck before it could turn, earning another roar. It spun and clawed at him, but Roman leaped over the Nightmare’s claws and stabbed at its foot. It screeched, stumbling back before coming at him again.

Virgil stared at the prince in awe. He’d never seen Roman fight before. It was, with no other words for it -  _completely awesome_. His movements were fluid and graceful, like he was participating in a deadly dance. His eyes glowed as bright red as his aura, which was a slightly off-putting change from dark brown. He was confident and focused, taking every chance to stab at the Nightmare. The beast couldn’t keep up with him, it roars getting louder and more frustrated the more Roman slashed at it. Virgil’s chest was hurting from anxiety with every swing the Nightmare threw at Roman, but the prince looked enthralled in the heat of battle.

 “Virgil!!” Logan shoved him to the ground as another monster’s claws swept at where he was a second before, the wind from the force of the swing buffeting their hair. Logan’s blue glow flashed as it came at them again, and it was deflected by the logical Side’s dagger that suddenly appeared in his grip. It was just short of a foot long and a shard of transparent blue, Logan’s bones in his hand visible because of the glow from the handle. His eyes matched his glow just like Roman’s did, the dark blue more unsettlingly different then bright red.

He grunted under the weight of the monster and shoved forward, driving the Nightmare off of him. “I didn’t know you could do that!” Virgil was shocked, not even getting up in his surprise. “I didn’t either!” Logan deflected another blow from the monster, stumbling back a little. “This is highly illogical, I am very uncomfortable!” He sounded at a loss of how to handle what was happening, which wasn’t seen often at all.

Virgil heard a yell of pain and quickly directed his attention to Roman. The prince looked like his focus was diverted with the second Nightmare, which allowed the one he was fighting an opening to attack.

Roman was flat on his back on the ground, his sword locked with the beast’s claws. He was desperately trying to throw it off, but the Nightmare was strong. His sword was slowly being forced down to his neck despite his best efforts. He yelled again, a cry of desperation. He was in trouble. He wasn't going to win.

Logan was still successfully fending off the second Nightmare, too focused on defending himself and Virgil to notice Roman’s peril. Roman met Virgil’s eyes for a split second, but that was all he needed. The bright red flickered back to regular brown and his strength seemed to fade, the monster hissing in delight as it noticed.

At Roman’s terrified look, something inside Virgil snapped. All thought abandoned him. He felt all the suffocating anxious feelings that he’d been keeping reigned in suddenly burst outward, making his ears pop. The air temperature dropped several degrees. He felt his pupils constrict and his vision tunneled to only Roman and the Nightmare.

He leapt to his feet and rushed to the monster as fast as he could, slamming into it and sending it reeling off of the prince. Virgil vaguely thought it’d be a lot heavier than it seemed. He expected the Nightmare to turn and attack him, but instead it ran into the dark with a high-pitched screech like it was burned by his touch. Virgil turned to address the second that was attacking Logan, but it looked at him one time and turned tail just like the first.

Virgil stood there in confusion, not knowing what drove the creatures away. His mind slowly cleared from the feeling of...rage? Is that what made him physically touch the Nightmare? If that thing wounded him he would be corrupted within the hour, becoming a twisted nightmarish creature himself. What he did was the riskiest thing he thought he’d ever done. He stared at where they disappeared with a lot of questions spinning in his head.

“V-Virgil--” Roman’s small choked voice made him turn. The prince was on the ground still with Logan standing by him, dagger still at the ready. They were both staring at him with wide eyes.

“What’s gotten into you morons?” Virgil didn’t like the look they were giving him at all, but that thought scattered from his mind when he heard his own voice. It had a deep, demonic echo, even worse than when he was in Patton’s room. He looked down in alarm and saw his body. Shadows wreathed around his legs and torso, pure darkness gathered around his clenched fists. His clothes were not obeying gravity and floated off his frame like he was in space, his hair acting the same way.

He stumbled back and fell, the shadows swirling and dissipating as he broke his concentration. He stared at his hands, shaking a little. He’d never seen that before. Ever. And that really, really scared him. _W-what--what happened to me--_  

Logan rushed over immediately, his fear seeming to disappear. His blade burst into little blue shards and faded away as he approached, his eyes going back to normal. Roman followed right behind, his armor also disappearing with a bright red flash. Logan reached out and touched Virgil’s shoulder, making him flinch away and scoot back from them.

“Hey, it’s okay--you’re fine, Virge. You vanquished the beasts!” Roman kneeled with Logan and grinned at him wryly, even though he looked a little shaken. “That was a knight-worthy battle, my friend!” Logan said nothing, only looked at him with the same calculating stare that he did in the physical world before their journey to the mindspace.

Virgil barely heard it the prince’s approval. What happened just then? He drove off  _Nightmares_. That meant he had even more powerful dark energy to be able to scare them away. Oh god, he  _scared a Nightmare._  The situation was just getting worse and worse the more he thought about it. He was dangerous. He was no different from the monsters that attacked his friends. He really was the bad guy. He was going to hurt Thomas. He was going to hurt the other Sides.

He windpipe constricted and he let out a strangled gasp, balling up and grabbing his hair in his fists. His chest felt unbearably tight. He couldn’t breathe. The mindspace spun faster and faster, the sound of Roman and Logan’s startled cries of concern distorted and tinny. His vision blurred, the spinning making him nauseous. He couldn’t breathe.

Right when it felt like he was going to pass out, somebody wrapped their arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. No, stop--he hated physical contact, go away--...but at the same time, it loosened the pressure in his chest. He tried to suck in air desperately, wheezing. He was shaking violently, but whoever was holding him didn’t let go. They rubbed his back soothingly, running their fingers through his hair. Virgil took a shuddering breath.

“You’re safe….you’re okay….you’re fine...everyone’s okay...shh…” Whoever was speaking was murmuring comforting words like a mantra, over and over. They shushed him when he whimpered and kept rubbing circles into his back, slowly helping lower the effects of the attack.

After quite some time Virgil could breathe normally. This wasn’t a logical reaction. Everything was okay. There was no reason to have a panic attack. The danger was gone. No one was hurt. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling exhausted and drained. He didn’t turn his head but moved his eyes to see who was holding him. White on red. Gold. Oh, jeez--

Roman was holding him tight, not to the point of being uncomfortable but to the point where he felt safe. Logan was by his side, his eyes closed in concentration. His hand was on Virgil’s shoulder, glowing a deep blue. So that’s where the calming thoughts came from…

Virgil closed his eyes. He’d never been this tired. With Roman slowly easing his nerves with comforting words and Logan helping his mental state, an immense feeling of safety washed over him. His thoughts were slowly fading to inviting blankness.

_I still don’t like you guys…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh a lot of shit went down in this one *sips tea* 
> 
> I can guarantee more chapters will answer your questions in the future! I don't have an updating schedule but I'll do what I can! Determination!! 
> 
> Kay now bye loves I'm gonna go close my eyes for the first time in 48 hours


	4. Wait no Virgil what are you doing sTOP--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you can't have a trio of dudes in one place without their dad and not have conflict amiriiiiggghhhhttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive, bitches
> 
> IT'S FINALLY HERE!! 
> 
>  
> 
> =ADDITIONAL CHAPTER WARNINGS=
> 
> \- Negative thoughts  
> \- Yelling  
> \- Descriptions of gross feelings like sick and anger
> 
> I hope nobody gets pissed or smth now  
> Enjoy!

        “Please….please...Virgil’s hurting….please let me go…I need to get back to them...”

Patton had been desperately pleading with the Dark Sides for over an hour. He’d felt a wave of anxiety and panic that froze him to the core. He’d always been in sync with the other Sides’ emotions, but this overwhelming terror was entirely new to him. Something was very wrong.

Deceit had no mercy. He only laughed at Patton’s groveling, giving sarcastic answers and comments. Patton had cried, at this point. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to go home to the others, he wanted to take care of them, he wanted to take care of Thomas--

But they refused to let him go. The rough rope cutting into his wrists had drawn blood when he tried to escape. He was hurting, emotionally and physically, and they just laughed. Every minute he was in the back of the mind he was slowly losing himself. Fear made sure to hang around him in every instance he could, just to torture him. Serenity’s effects were making him sleepy and incapable of rational thought. And Deceit...just lied to him. And not knowing was worse than anything.

        

 

~  ^  ~  ^  ~  ^  ~

 

        “Virgil. Wake up.”

He felt someone shaking his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled a noise of protest. The shaking got more intense.

      _“Virgil.”_

He opened an eye with difficulty. He felt like he didn’t even rest at all. _Wait--_

He shot up, nearly nailing Roman in the face. “Whoa--watch it, Panic At The Everywhere!” He ignored him and looked around in alarm. He realized he was laying on Roman. His face went red and he shoved the prince away from him, earning a laugh.

“Why’d you let me sleep?!” He turned and glared at the other two, Roman trying to wipe his amusement off his face. “You were obviously suffering from extreme ability whiplash. To keep you going would’ve ended up much worse for you. It was mandatory.” Logan explained. “Screw your mandatory! We need to find Patton! One of those things could’ve come back!” Virgil attempted to get to his feet but the mindspace tilted to the right. Roman shot upright and caught him before he fell, the anxious Side too dizzy to give a scathing comment.

“Virge, you overworked yourself way too much. As valiant as you were when battling the dastardly knave, you need to rest up.” Roman gently lowered them back to the ground. Virgil fruitlessly struggled. “I don’t need shi-”

“As for the Nightmares, you have been successful in forcing them to keep their distance. We haven’t had visual of a single one since your surprising outburst.” Logan interrupted him. Virgil blinked at him.

“We still need to find Patton. I’m not resting while he’s still missing.” Roman opened his mouth to argue but Virgil silenced him with a glare. “I’m going. You can’t stop me. I’ll crawl if I have to.” He unsteadily got to his feet and shoved off Roman, taking a shaky step forward. The mindspace tilted again and he staggered, but the prince was infuriatingly there again to catch him before he fell.

“We aren’t letting you off to quest on your own! If you truly wish to continue against the odds, then let us aid you!” Roman met his gaze with matching stubbornness. Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let’s go.” He turned to Logan, who hadn’t said anything during the exchange. “Lead the way, Lemongrab.”

Logan looked unaffected at the name calling, despite Roman badly covering a laugh. He glowed brighter and began walking forward, the prince following with Virgil’s arm over his shoulder. Every step made the anxious Side’s head pound, but he refused to stop. They’d lost too much time already.

Logan was right, as usual. They didn’t encounter any more Nightmares. It made Virgil feel worse about the whole situation. He didn’t know what had happened in the heat of battle, and neither did Logan, for a change. The best excuse the logical Side told him was ‘perhaps it was instinct, a classic fight or flight response’. Which wasn’t the answer he wanted at all, but he didn’t ask any more questions.

Virgil tried hard to stay awake and keep his footing, but the prince just ended up mostly dragging him along with them. He hated every minute of it. Roman was the last person he wanted helping him, or touching him in general. But he still bit his tongue and set his dislike aside. They had a bigger issue to focus on.

After quite a while, a building seemed to shimmer into existance up ahead. Virgil internally sighed in relief. He didn’t know how much longer he could go without passing out again, despite the fact that Roman was pretty much doing all the work. Whatever happened back there really took a toll on him. He wished he could go back to his room and just sleep, regenerate a bit of his energy, but there was no time for that.

“Thank the stars.” Roman sounded a little tired. Virgil stared ahead at the palace uncomfortably. “...You didn’t have to carry me, Princey. Let’s get inside before anything else happens out here.” Roman made a noise like ‘pssh’. “You think you’re tiring me? To a prince as strong and valiant as I, you aren’t more than a traveling pack!” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He laid the sarcasm on extra thick so it got through the prince’s thick head.

Roman frowned haughtily and let go of Virgil, him dropping like a stone to the ground with a noise of surprise. “Hey!! You royal prick!” Roman just laughed and offered him a hand to get back up, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Virgil growled and swatted it away, struggling to get up on his own. Roman didn’t help him like he was a little toddler, thank god, but he kept near him on their way to the mind palace. Logan had just rolled his eyes and kept walking at their argument, so he was waiting at the door already.

“You act like elementary students,” was his only comment when he held up a hand to the knobless door, which melted away as if it wasn’t there to begin with. He entered with no hesitation, Roman following a little more slowly with a hand on his sword handle at his side.

The palace was large, looking like the inside of a mansion. A grand staircase built in the middle right where they walked in ascended up to the second level. Hardwood plated the floor, but Virgil knew from his past visit that in the bedrooms there was carpet. Fancy red rugs with gold tassels lead the way into the hallways that split to the left and right of the doorway, clearly Roman’s touch to the palace. Two plants that looked like miniature palm trees decorated the base of the staircase in intricate blue pots. Warm light from an enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling lit up the whole place, not a shadow in sight. It was a shame none of the Sides had gone there anytime soon, because it really was a nice place.

Everything was centered and neat, given that Logan helped with the creation of the palace. It was hard to believe a man of logic and no-nonsense could build something this beautiful and creative. However, it was too open for Virgil’s taste. He’d really been breaching a lot of his comfort zones today.

 

The palace was dead silent.

 

“Patton?” Logan called out, his voice echoing once through the building. He turned to the other two. “Search the rooms. Every corridor, under and over every surface, every space, every closet.” Roman made a strange face of amusement and straightened his sash. “Thought we were already out of the closet though.” he commented. Virgil snorted before he could cover his mouth.

Logan glared at the prince coldly. “This is no time for jokes. Go.” Then he turned and climbed the stairs without another word. Virgil moved to the right and Roman went to the left, still looking incredibly pleased with himself despite the situation.

Virgil just barely made it into the dining room before collapsing into one of the extravagant chairs. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms to his head, breathing hard. Why the hell was he so  _weak_? He was furious at himself.  _You can’t even take care of yourself. What makes you think you can find Patton? You’re just a dead weight. They’d be better off without you._

He opened his eyes and stared at the patterned ceiling. He couldn’t help feeling that Patton wasn’t just sleeping somewhere. Maybe his thoughts in the paternal Side’s room weren’t entirely false. If Patton was okay, he’d be with them by now. The thought made his head dizzy with anxiety.  _What happened to him? Who could’ve--_

He bolted upright, the chair squeaking on the wooden floor as it fell over with a bang. The answer was so clear in his head. He felt stupid that he didn’t notice it before.

“Logan?” He winced at how shaky and hoarse his voice was. He felt a slight breeze behind him and turned, jumping and letting out a very unmanly squeak when he saw Logan right next to him. “Jeez! Wh--How’d you just--”

“We can be summoned anywhere in the palace, exactly like the physical world. Now I believe you called.” Logan looked indifferent to Virgil’s reaction and adjusted his glasses while the anxious Side tried to calm his racing heart.

“...You know when you were blabbing smart whatever in Patton’s room?” Virgil was met with an annoyed look that he expected at his statement and continued before Logan could argue. “Well...maybe Patton is where the ‘other traits of Thomas’s personality’ are...?” he suggested. He was surprised by Logan’s look of realization. He would’ve thought literal Logic figured that out already.

“Of course--Thomas’s other traits would still have an area where their effects are most pronounced--even if they do not have physical representation, they are still a part of the mind--not unlike the Nightmares, they can still have some power at their hands about what may go on in the back of the mind or in unconsciousness--” Logan paused from his thinking out loud and looked at Virgil. “However, before that is addressed...how are you doing?”

Virgil blinked. The question sounded unnatural and hesitant from Logan’s mouth, like when he’d tried to verbally show love to the other Sides, but he still meant what he asked. Not that Virgil was going to worry him. If he could even worry.

“I’m fine. Let’s get Roman so we can-” Logan held up a hand, stopping him from attempting to walk again. “You are not in favorable conditions to be going anywhere. I must insist that you rest.” Virgil felt a flash of annoyance. “I said I’m fine.” He intentionally put an edge to his tone and moved to get past Logan, but the logical Side intercepted him. Virgil’s eyes narrowed.

“ _Move_ , Logan. We gotta find Patton.” Virgil moved to the other side but Logan mirrored him and blocked his way again, his eyes unreadable.  “I understand. No one knows the importance of that better than I, Virgil.” He blinked at Logan’s tone, his irritation fading a little. Logan’s face was as expressionless as before. Did he imagine it…?

“I’m not going to--...wait a minute, I thought you said we couldn’t sleep while Thomas was awake?” Virgil crossed his arms at Logan, who didn’t miss a beat. “True. However, it may have been a...slight lie of omission.” Virgil’s suspicion spiked despite all the time he’d been around Logan. “Why would you  _lie_  to Thomas?”

“We can enter a dormant state while he is conscious, just not in the physical world. In the formless mindspace, us Sides have more control, such as Thomas and I creating the palace where we stand presently. It was too much of unneeded hassle to explain that in the current swing of action we were participating in.” Logan explained without taking a breath.

Virgil frowned. That didn’t sound like all of it. “Take away all the extra vocab and I could say that in one sentence.” he stated, his tone hardening. Tension was building but Logan didn’t take the bait. “Well, given as you spend your time listening to-” Logan haughtily rifled through index cards that had suddenly appeared in his hands until he found the right one and flipped it angrily. “-’edgy’ soundtracks and generally being unhelpful, it would be simple to visualize why you do not have the extensive reach on the English language such as I.” he snapped.

Virgil felt heat in his face. “You’re calling me  _unhelpful_? How many times have I saved Thomas’ ass? How many times have you actually let me contribute to the conversation and my choice was the right one? How many times have I helped Thomas avoid situations that could’ve gotten him hurt? Huh?” He was heating up and there was nobody to stop him.

Logan’s eyes met his angry glare evenly. “This is not about a competition of who has aided Thomas more than the other. If it was this conversation would already be over.” he shot back. Virgil clenched his fists. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He raised his voice.

“Allow me to put it into simple terms so your minuscule brain is able to process the information.” Logan said cooly. Virgil cut him off before he could say his next sentence. “Don’t you mean ‘infinitesimal’?” he snapped harshly.

Logan looked as if Virgil just slapped him. He visibly took a step back. Virgil’s anger faded at his expression. His insult looked like had a much bigger effect than he intended, for some reason. He sighed heavily, instantly regretful. “Look--I didn’t mean-”

“No. You did.” The emotionless, level-headed Side’s voice sounded choked up. And with that he turned and stormed out of the dining hall, leaving Virgil leaning on the table tiredly. He immediately felt hot guilt fill his stomach. “...What did I say?” he asked no one, his voice receiving no answer in the now empty room.

He didn’t bother to get up and look around the rest of the palace. Something told him Patton wasn’t there. His head hurt, bad. He half considered taking Logan’s advice on resting just to make up for their argument.  _What was even with him? He’s overreacting. I bring up ONE mistake-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Roman entering the dining hall, looking discouraged.

“I’m afraid Pat is nowhere to be found.” the prince announced dully. He seemed to brighten only for a moment. “Not even in any closets.” He flashed a grin at Virgil but it faded when he didn’t respond. “Uh...you doing okay, Virge?” he asked concernedly. “Fine.” Virgil responded shortly. Roman blinked and rubbed his neck, looking away. “Y’know--” he began, “I think we can afford a couple hours to rest. You need it-”

“I don’t need jack. Let’s just go.” Virgil knew he was being hostile but didn’t bother apologizing. He got up from leaning on the table and walked to the entrance with as much balance as he could muster, which made his head pound even worse. Thankfully the palace didn’t spin before his eyes.  _Yay, improvements._

“Where’s Logan?” Roman had caught up with him, making Virgil more irritated. He didn’t bother answering. Logan didn’t just appear like he did before, probably because he was avoiding Virgil.  _Awesome. As if this day couldn’t get any worse._  

Virgil held his hand up to the door to leave and let Logan cool off, but it didn’t disappear like it did with the logical Side. Virgil pressed his hand to the wood. Nothing. He frowned and pushed on it, the extravagant barrier not budging. He grunted and pushed with both hands, getting more frustrated. Still, it didn’t move.  _My god--I don’t have time for this--_

“Here, I got it…” Roman moved close and held up his hand, the door melting away just like with Logan. Virgil stumbled and almost fell from it disappearing before he could relieve his pressure. He strode forward into the dark without another hesitation, hugging his jacket close to himself and burning with resentment. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced back the tears burning at the corners of his eyelids.

_You’ll never be like them. Useless. The bad guy. Stupid. Dangerous._

He heard Roman call his name but he didn't stop, instead breaking into a run. He hated himself. Why did he even try to fit in with them. He _wasn't like them._ They were Good Sides. He was bad. He couldn’t glow, he couldn’t even open a door. His  _weapon_  was darkness.

“Virgil!!” He heard Roman cry his name one more time, his voice distant. Not that it did anything. It was now completely pitch-black, the light from the mind palace seeming like it never existed. He slowed, breathing heavily.  _Great job. You abandoned your friends. What else can you make go wrong today?_

He stopped moving forward altogether and sank to the ground. His head felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer from the inside. He was weak and shivery, feeling dizzy with nausea. He coughed hoarsely, trying not to gag.

_In and out. One two. Three four._  He tried to steady his breathing. After the second round of counting he heard a light laugh from in front of him, sounding just like the evil villain from the movies. Slowly, he looked up.

 

Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chugs more tea* 
> 
> HOLY QUIZNAK THIS ONE WAS A ROLLER COASTER WASN'T IT  
> I hate seeing my anxious baby upset but I write him too well ;-;  
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Updates soon I hope!


	5. HOW THE F--AM I ON PUNK'D?? ((INTERMISSION))

HOLY. QUIZNAK.

 

YOU GUYS. I THINK I'M DREAMING. BUT. I THINK.

_**WE HAVE GAINED OVER 600 READERS.** _

 

OH MY CHEEZITS.

 

THANK YOU!!!! ALL OF YOU!!! I CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE THROUGH WORDS BUT GODAMMIT I'M GONNA TRY!!!

 

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH OF A MILESTONE THIS IS!! THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING MY STUPID STORY!!! 

 

AS PROMISED, CHAPTER FIVE IS ON ITS WAY!! I'M MAKING THIS A BIG ONE, SO I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG; I PROMISE YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU'VE WAITED FOR!!

 

AGAIN

 

THANK YOU MY LOVELIES

I AM IN LITERAL TEARS

BLESS ALL OF YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY

 

\- A Very Emotional F


	6. Virgil Pulls an Anakin Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((IT'S FINALLY HEEEEERRRREEEEEE  
> I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT))
> 
> Virgil goes Ultra Emo™ and makes a decision he'll probably regret in the morning

Virgil swallowed. Alarm bells rang in his head, but he kept silent. He didn’t trust himself to speak. Deceit looked...unreadable. Smug? Gleeful? He couldn’t tell. He was suspicious and on high alert, wound tighter than a spring. But he didn’t blink or look away from Deceit’s mismatched gaze.

Finally Deceit moved, kneeling in front of Virgil. The anxious Side automatically tensed. Deceit noticed, and just smiled creepily. “Anxiety. Funny we’d...bump into each other like this.” His voice was laced deeply with sarcasm that got on Virgil’s nerves instantly.

He then surprisingly held out a hand to him, offering to help him up. His gaze sharpened and he didn’t take Deceit’s hand. The Dark Side’s expression didn’t change, but he pulled his hand back. “That was certainly an...explosive reaction back there.” he said, raising his eyebrows. Virgil froze. “Y-you were watching?” His suspicion spiked again.  

Deceit rolled his eyes. “You certainly aren’t in the back of the mind. Not where Sides like us have almost total control.”

His sarcasm was really starting to piss Virgil off. “Where’s Patton.” He let his tone take an edge again. Deceit raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. “Why, isn’t he with you?” His strange eyes glittered with cruel amusement.

Virgil opened his mouth for a scathing response but Deceit continued. “You lost your morality. How irresponsible. You really don’t belong with them, do you?” The anxious side flinched. He knew Deceit wasn’t talking about Patton.

“You shouldn’t have left, Anxiety.” Deceit didn’t raise his voice or change his tone, but Virgil felt a lump in his throat like he was being scolded. “....I know.” He lowered his eyes. Deceit didn’t stop there.

“You knew you didn’t belong. You went to them anyway. But I’m sure it was worth it.” He sounded amused. Virgil didn’t respond. A gloved hand was again extended and he slowly looked up.

“Come back to where you belong. You know you only hurt them.” And he did. In his vain attempt to find Patton he’d torn apart all the progress he’d made between the Good Sides. He’d hurt Logan, which he didn’t even think was possible. He abandoned Roman when he was finally willing to help him. He never should have tried to fit in.

_I never should’ve tried to be something I’m not._

He took Deceit’s hand.

He felt a strong wind blow over him as soon as he touched the mysterious Side. He felt like a huge weight on his shoulders had lifted. His clothes shifted from the patchy purple hoodie to his old jet black cloth, darker than the shadows surrounding them. Darkness wreathed around his hands. He knew without looking in a mirror that the circles under his eyes had darkened, giving him an almost demonic appearance. He took a deep breath.

“Welcome back, Anxiety.” Deceit’s snake-like face curled into a cruel smile. It looked more like a smirk.

Virgil no longer felt like the odd one out. He felt like he did before he left to the Good Sides; powerful, strong, a Side to be reckoned with.

But something felt different now. A lingering thing protested in his mind, something small. He couldn’t ignore it. His old self didn’t feel...right anymore. The jacket felt tight and uncomfortable. The shadows lingering around his hands felt tainted and dangerous instead of familiar. He felt heavy dread start to seep into his mind.

Deceit pulled him to his feet. The one good thing about returning to the Dark Sides was that all of his ailments from before were completely gone, but that just made Virgil feel worse. He felt better, and he was his true self again. And yet…

_Did I make the right choice?_

Deceit began walking, heading in the same direction Virgil was going when he was running from the mind palace, undoubtedly wanting Virgil to follow him. The anxious Side complied. After walking in the dark for about a minute Deceit disappeared into a swirl of shadows. Virgil only had time to blink before he was whisked along with him.

They materialized in what Virgil knew was a different place, even though everywhere looked the same in the back of the mind. Other figures surrounded them instantly, and Virgil felt his heart beat in his throat when he saw who it was.

“Anxiety!” Fear’s pale face broke out into a terrible grin. He enthusiastically grabbed Virgil’s hand and shook it up and down. “Welcome back, old friend!” He giggled insanely. His touch felt colder than ice. Thankfully he didn’t hold on to his hand long, but Virgil still felt sick. This didn’t feel as right as it had before.

Before he could turn to the other figure, a cry rang through the darkness. “VIRGIL!!”

He knew that voice.

He stepped around Fear and froze. His heart dropped from his throat to his feet.

It was Patton. He was on his knees and his arms were behind his back, looking like he was tied. Tears were streaming down his unusually pale face, and his eyes were red. But they were shining with so much love and relief and happiness at the sight of Virgil. His body shone with a bright, bright yellow light that made Fear hiss and take a step back.

“You’re okay!! Ohmygod--I thought you were hurt--I felt you being scared and sick and--oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay!!” Patton choked out. His expression flickered to confused after taking in Virgil’s appearance.

Virgil forgot how to breathe. He whipped around to Deceit. “You had him. You lied.” he growled. Deceit spread his hands innocently. “I didn’t tell you anything.” he said mockingly. “That’s still a lie of omission.” Virgil remembered. Thinking about Logan made his gut wrench in guilt. He tried not to focus on that. He clenched his fists.

“V-Virgil--you’re gonna get me out, right? Where’s Logan? A-and Roman?” Patton asked hesitantly. His voice shook a little. Virgil turned back to the poor Side and instinctively moved toward him, but Deceit caught his arm. “You’re with us now.” he said. His tone had an undertone of firmness.

“W-what…?” Patton looked at Virgil and the Dark Sides. “T-that’s not--you’re good...r-right?” His glow faded a little and his smile faltered. “You...you’re with us!” Virgil could see a mix of shock and disbelief start to form in his eyes. He couldn’t look at him. He turned back to Deceit, putting on his best glare.

“Untie him right now.” he said, letting a bit of that demonic echo in his voice. Patton paled faster than Virgil could blink, but Deceit’s expression didn’t change in the slightest. “And why would I do that?” he asked mockingly. Virgil clenched his fists. “Because he’s my friend.” he snapped. He only realized what he said after he said it.

Deceit looked amused again and raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know friends abandoned each other.” He smirked. Virgil refused to flinch. Deceit was right. Again. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to help a Side that needed him.

Before he could respond, Patton hesitantly spoke. “L-let’s just work this out, kiddos--let’s talk about this nicely, okay?” His voice sounded very small. Deceit grinned. “What a good idea,” he said, not breaking eye contact with Virgil. “Let’s talk about this. All of us.”

He lifted his hand and the darkness receded a little, revealing Roman and Logan tied up from the shoulders down. “L-Logan!!” Patton cried. Logan’s eyes widened and he had a look of relief that Virgil had never seen before. “Patton! There you are!” Patton tried to scoot over to the logical Side but Deceit waved his finger in a lazy circle. More ropes materialized and rose from the ground, snaking around the paternal Side and tying him tight.

Roman wasn’t looking at the others. He was glaring at Virgil with a cold expression of rage. Virgil couldn’t move; all he could see were the prince’s eyes. “I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you.” Roman spat. “Traitor.”

Deceit waved his hand again. “Quiet now, Creativity.” A cloth appeared and tied itself around Roman’s face, silencing him.

Virgil felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be who he was anymore. He shouldn't have returned. He’d be willing to be the outcast again, if it meant he could go back to the Good Sides and fix this whole mess.

But looking at the three immobilized on the ground at his feet, he knew he made a mistake he couldn’t ever take back.

“Whatsa matter, Anxiety?” Fear asked in a singsong voice, moving to look at Virgil’s face. “You look like you’re gonna cry, widdle baby!” He giggled again. “Aw, _Virgy_  misses his  _friends_!” He sounded equally as sarcastic as Deceit and started laughing hysterically. Virgil saw Logan freeze out of the corner of his eye and something clicked.

He slowly turned his head to Deceit. “What are you doing.” He hardened his tone as best as he could but his voice was shaking. “They’re your opposites. Why did you bring them here?”

“Oh, he didn’t bring them here, Anxiety.” A new voice spoke to his left. He felt chills creep up his neck even though the person sounded perfectly non-threatening. Virgil turned to look where the voice came from.

Serenity met his eyes, looking peaceful. A wave of something  _wrong_  washed over Virgil and he took three steps back, almost tripping and falling. That was bad. That was very bad. Serenity’s pastel wear looked very out of place in the dark mindspace. His sleepy expression didn’t change at Virgil’s reaction to his presence.

“You brought them here. Not Deceit. You lead them right to us.” Serenity spoke as casually as if he was talking about the weather, but his words made a ball of ice form in Virgil’s core.

_What are you planning?_ , he wanted to scream.  _Why are you doing this?_  But he couldn’t say or do anything. He felt his chest tighten and desperately tried to shove his anxiety back down before he had a panic attack again.

“What do you want?” he managed to say, his voice tense. This time Fear answered him. “We want to take over, silly!” He casually made his way over to where Logan was tied up. To Virgil’s surprise Logan backed up, using his heels to scoot away from Fear. His face had gone pale.

“We brought all the opposites here to overpower them!” Fear giggled as he watched Logan try to get away from him. He then looked expectantly at Deceit, who nodded slowly. Quick as a flash, Fear grabbed the ropes around Logan and yanked him towards him. Virgil heard a strange squeak come from the logical Side, almost as if he was...afraid. No, that was too weak of a word. Logan looked terrified.

 “We want to be in charge!” Fear was still addressing Virgil, but he kept his eyes locked onto Logan’s. “We want control.” And with that one word, Fear’s voice dropped from a giggling little boy to a deep growl. Logan froze.  

Roman and Patton made a noise of alarm, the prince’s muffled through the gag. Patton tried to move toward Logan again, even though he was tied so tight he couldn’t bend his legs to get up. Deceit just waved his hand again and this time ropes rose from the ground, wrapping around Patton’s ankles and trapping him to the floor. The paternal Side strained to free his arms, tears flowing down his face once more. “Logan!!”

“And the best way to get it,” Fear continued, ignoring Patton. “Is to make the superiors  _blind_  until it’s too late.” He waved a hand over Logan’s eyes. He went rigid and fell back when Fear released him. Deceit was looking incredibly amused and snapped his fingers. The ropes around Logan’s arms disappeared into shadows that faded into the darkness. He scrambled to his feet.

“...Patton?” His voice sounded tight with fear. Virgil had never seen him look as terrified as he did now. “P-Patton--where are you?” He turned his head wildly, as if he couldn’t see that the Side he was looking for was right in front of him.

 “I’m right here!! Logan, I’m here!” Patton cried, still trying to break his bonds. Logan acted like he hadn't heard him at all. “Patton! Roman!” he tried again, stumbling over his own feet as he turned to look into the dark. “Virgil?” he asked quietly, his voice cracking.

Virgil saw red. He couldn’t stand to see Logan like this. Anger flooded all of his senses. He turned to Deceit and ran at him, intending to hit that stupid smug look off his face, but he was intercepted by Serenity. That terrible wrong feeling washed over him again and he stopped in his tracks, almost falling over from his momentum.

Serenity eyed him calmly. “You’re not going to stop this. You’re with us now.” Virgil clenched his fists and took a step back, glaring a poisonous look at his opposite. “They’re my  _friends_. If this is what you’re doing to them then I’m sure as hell not with you.” he growled. “You don’t belong to them. You belong to us.” Serenity repeated, tilting his head. Virgil’s fists shook with anger. “I don’t belong to anyone. Not you  _or_ them.” he spat.

He tried to dart around Serenity but the peaceful Side raised his hand quicker than Virgil could blink. He froze, his muscles tightening. He couldn’t move. All of that _wrong_  feeling of Serenity’s aura beamed directly at him.

Serenity took a step forward, keeping his hand held out. Virgil felt like his energy was draining out of him, like he was unsuccessfully trying to cup water in his hands. Serenity advanced again and he thudded to his knees, unable to even cry out. His vision swam and strange black dots started to blink before his eyes. It was getting very hard to breathe, like someone was slowly closing their hands around his throat. Virgil tried to gasp for air that wouldn’t come.

He remembered something Logan said a while ago. “Sides cannot perish. What does happen to them, we do not know, and it would be too dangerous to find out. The best we can infer is that...they fade. They cease to be a part of the personality, and only exist as an unrecallable memory.” Was he fading? Was he ceasing to exist? The very thought made his chest tighten with fear again, not helping his situation.

His vision was starting to go black when he heard a faraway yell. A flash of bright light filled his head and then the pressure on his windpipe was suddenly lifted. He gasped, the sudden oxygen making him dizzy. He fell on his hands and knees, coughing. He forced his head to raise to see what stopped Serenity’s attack.

Patton’s bonds around his arms were nonexistent, the very shadows around him retreating rapidly. In his hand he held a large transparent shield that pulsed with friendly yellow light, covering him completely. Virgil’s jaw dropped but he quickly closed his mouth. Patton’s expression didn’t match the aura of his light. He had never seen him with that look before. The fatherly Side was glaring challengingly at Serenity with glowing Hufflepuff-yellow eyes, his face set in protective determination.

“Stay away from him.” he ordered, standing up. He started advancing toward Serenity with none of the fearful tears that Virgil had seen only a few moments before. The usually calm Side quickly backed up as Patton came towards him, looking shocked and angry. The light from his shield washed over Virgil as he passed, and he felt his strength returning rapidly.

He carefully watched Patton’s expression for hate, distrust, anything that he knew he deserved. But Patton just shot him a glance full of concern that melted into relief when he saw Virgil looking back at him.

He tightened his grip on his shield and met eyes with Deceit, who matched Serenity’s look of outrage. Patton’s glow amplified in response and Roman’s bonds melted away behind them. Immediately the prince’s eyes flickered crimson and he shot to his feet, drawing his sword. His armor appeared in a flash of red. He confidently made his way to Patton’s side, red glow clashing with yellow. He had hateful eyes, but his glare was directed to Serenity instead of Virgil like he expected.

Hesitantly, he got to his feet and faced the Dark Sides. Roman looked at him from the corner of his eye with an unreadable expression. Then he nodded. Virgil thought he would melt with relief.

“You want to take over?” Patton asked, bringing him back to their situation. The paternal Side’s voice was edged with unfamiliar bravery and anger.

“You’re gonna have to get through us first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M A WEEK LATE
> 
> I GOT SICK AND THEN SUFFERED FROM THE DREADED WRITERS BLOCK
> 
> BUT NOW IT'S HERE!! THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT!! 
> 
> Woo they really aren't having a good time huh 
> 
> Also, in case you didn't figure it out, the opposites are revealed! Deceit is the opposite of Morality, Fear is the opposite of Logic, and Serenity is the opposite of Anxiety! As for who is against Creativity, we shall soon find out....*maniacal author laughter*


	7. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ((INTERMISSION))

CCVGGHHGFDFFGGHHHGFFDDFGGG

 

_1004 HITS_

 

**_1004 HITS_ **

 

 

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS OML

 

BLESS ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE FOR READING MY STUPID STORIES

 

EACH AND EVERY ONE

 

I'M LITERALLY CRYING

 

THANK YOU SO MUCH

 

THANK YOU 

 

\- F 


	8. Virgil Heckin Double Criss Cross Applesauces The Shadow Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil decides where his loyalties lie and his reward is a heck ton of violence! :D

Fear hissed and took a step forward at Patton’s challenge, but Deceit held out a hand and he halted abruptly. The untrustworthy Side had an unreadable face, something Virgil hated. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He felt the tension between the Sides building, and he was acutely aware of Logan stumbling around behind them, still blinded. He formed a game plan in his head. He tensed his muscles, ready to act at the slightest movement. Finally, after an agonizing long moment, Deceit tilted his head.

“How brave. I certainly anticipated this from you, Morality.” he sneered. Patton raised his chin defiantly. “My name is Patton.” Deceit’s face briefly flashed with annoyance. He shifted his strange gaze to Virgil instead, and he braced himself. “A double crosser. Very interesting.” Virgil flinched before he could stop himself and felt a confusing twist of guilt once more. Deceit grinned in triumph and turned his mismatched eyes back to his opposite.

“Well....if it is a fight you want…” He nodded at Fear and the Side cackled with glee, giving Virgil goosebumps. Fear waved his hands and the shadows seemed to solidify around him, revealing two Nightmares crouched obediently at his side. They turned their horrible heads toward the Good Sides hungrily. Virgil saw Roman tense and move his sword to point at them defensively out of the corner of his eye. He felt shadows gather around himself as well and he clenched his fists.

There was an explosion of noise and movement all at once, as if they were on cue. 

Virgil turned and launched himself at Logan as the Nightmares were set loose, knocking him to the ground with a startled shout. His instincts were right; a shadow flew over them not half a second later, accompanied by a furious roar. Logan struggled against the force pinning him down, but Virgil held tight and rolled them out of the way as the Nightmare charged again.

“Logan, you’re not blind! You can hear me, snap out of it!!” The logical Side was still trying to escape the unseen threat from his blinded vision and not acting like he heard Virgil at all. The anxious Side looked up and then shoved him out of the way, jumping backward, the Nightmare barreling through where they were a second before. It skidded on the ground and turned, jumping at Virgil.

This time, he was ready. The temperature dropped again as darkness gathered around his hands. He let out a frustrated scream and swung as hard as he could, feeling a satisfying crack as his fist connected with its head. The beast was thrown to the side from the force of the hit and tumbled away with a loud screech. Virgil turned back to Logan, breathing heavily. His blood roared in his ears.

Logan was staring at him, his eyes finally clear. He’d fallen when Virgil shoved him, but didn’t get back up. Virgil’s adrenaline faded slightly and the shadows dissipated. He became aware that his hand he used to punch the Nightmare stung, like the skin was rubbed raw. He shook it out, wincing. “...You okay?” he asked hesitantly. Logan blinked and then shook his head to the side, pressing his hands against his eyes. “Um….yes. I...I am functional now.” His voice sounded shaky and like he was desperately trying to pull himself together.

Virgil remembered their situation and quickly made his way over to him, offering his other hand to the logical Side to help him to his feet. Logan flinched at his approach and moved to scoot backwards, panic flashing in his face. He looked like he rapidly tried to mask his expression, but it was too late.

Virgil felt like the air had been pulled out of his lungs at the reaction. His hands started to shake but he abruptly pulled his arm back and clenched his fists again to stop it. “R...right. Get up.” He turned away from Logan, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. “There's a battle going on, in case you hadn’t noticed.”  

He shoved his overwhelming feelings back down where they belonged and focused on the fight. Roman and Patton were back to back, the prince fending off more Nightmares that Fear had conjured and Patton deflecting blows from Deceit’s abilities. They looked like they were going to be overwhelmed any second.

Serenity was nowhere to be seen.

Virgil bolted over to the closest monster and slammed into it, driving it away from Roman. He turned and froze, the second Nightmare slashing its claws down where he stood. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, but the pain didn’t come. Instead he heard a wounded roar. He slowly opened his eyes to look and saw the beast disappearing into shadow, Roman behind it with his sword driven into where its head used to be.

Crimson eyes met brown for a single moment that seemed to last an eternity. Time seemed to slow down. The prince’s face was flushed from the fight and his eyes were wild, his determined expression breaking into a grin when he saw Virgil. The smile renewed his strength better than Patton’s shield and he felt heat rise to his face. Roman didn’t hate him. He wasn’t cast out. He was still accepted. He felt dizzy with gratitude and had the insane urge to laugh despite what was happening.

Roman whirled around and leapt right back into the fray, leaving Virgil stunned. The anxious Side shook his head and tried to focus back on the fight. Roman was fending off the remaining Nightmare, Patton still covering him from behind with his massive shield. Deceit was visibly frustrated at the fact that his attacks weren’t as effective as before. His shadows disappeared when they came in contact with Patton’s light.  Every time he tried to advance, the paternal Side hit him back with the front of the shield. He looked a lot more confident than he had not ten minutes ago, now that he was fighting with his friends at his side.

Virgil felt the sense that something was missing. Where did Logan go? And where was Fear?

Something slammed into him from behind not a millisecond after the thought. His breath was knocked out of his lungs with a WHOOSH and he landed hard, gasping for air. He tried to scramble to his feet but the thing that attacked him pinned him down. He felt icy hands grab his arms and flip him onto his back. He froze.

Fear grinned down at him, looking even more terrifying up close. He giggled at Virgil’s expression. “Aw, you scared, traitor? You quakin’ in your boots?” He threw his head back and laughed. His grip on Virgil’s wrists tightened, making them start to go numb by how cold his hands were. He tried to snap out of his frozen terror and struggle against the insane Side.

Fear just leaned closer at Virgil’s efforts. The anxious Side tried to recoil but there was no way to get away from him. He felt cold sweat on his forehead. “You’ve beenbad, you dirty double crosser!” Fear looked delighted that he had Virgil in his clutches. “G-get off me!” Virgil’s voice cracked and he tried to wrench his wrists out of Fear’s icy grasp but he held tight. There was no reason in the terrifying Side’s expression. He leaned closer and Virgil turned his head away from him, his heart racing. His breath hitched and he tried to pull in air, tensing up. He was too close. He was too close to his face--

“Leave him, Fear.” A horribly familiar voice, calm and sleepy, made Fear raise his head. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, dread filling his heart. “He’s mine.” Serenity ordered. Fear huffed in disappointment and released Virgil’s arms, getting up off of him. “You never let me have any  _fun_.” he complained in a whiny voice. “Go assist Deceit. I will make sure this traitor gets what he deserves.” Serenity assured in the same soft voice. Fear finally got off of him and he shot to his feet, backing away from Serenity.

Virgil didn’t calm when Fear left. He desperately tried and failed to smooth out his anxiety and not have another panic attack. He kept his eyes on Serenity and  stumbled back when he approached, but the calm Side was faster. He shot forward with surprising speed and grabbed Virgil by the throat before he could turn and run. The anxious Side tried to jerk backwards but Serenity held him tight. His nerves spiked and shadows started to wind around him in response, but they dissipated with a careless wave of Serenity’s other hand.

“This is what happens when you betray us.” Serenity commented, squeezing his hand tighter. He lifted Virgil in the air with little effort, staring calmly into his terrified eyes. He tried to kick the relaxed Side so he’d release him, but his limbs didn't want to obey him. He felt himself going limp and he fought with all his might to stay conscious.  

The sounds of the fight were fading away. Terror lanced his heart stronger than when the literal manifestation of fear was above him. He couldn’t escape Serenity’s iron grip, and his strength was rapidly leaving him once again.

Virgil let out a strangled cry for help, calling to any of the others, for anyone to see he was in trouble, for anyone to distract Serenity so he could escape…

 

But nobody came.

 

Serenity’s eyes flashed with glee and triumph. He saw Virgil’s hopelessness and just held tighter to his neck. The anxious Side saw his hands that were uselessly trying to pry Serenity’s fingers away begin to do something very strange. They looked like they were turning to mist. He felt his grip weakening.

If he was terrified before, it was nothing compared to now. His heart felt like it was beating at a million times per second. Adrenaline raced through him but he couldn’t do anything with it. All he could do was stare at his fading hands as his vision blurred into darkness.

Virgil closed his eyes with difficulty and waited for his body to fade. He felt his heart starting to slow from its wave of fear. The Dark Sides had won. He was unwanted anyways - if he’d never been around the Good Sides wouldn’t have gotten in this situation in the first place. This was better for all of them.

Something tugged at his soul at the thought. He felt Serenity’s hand suddenly loosen from his death grip around his throat, allowing him to gasp in the life giving oxygen. His eyes shot open. Everything seemed brighter, and it took him a minute to realize it wasn’t just his eyes adjusting. The feeling came back into his limbs and he noticed somebody had his hand grasped in theirs. He blinked a couple times, a ringing silence filling his ears.

White on red. Gold.  _What…?_

He looked around, wondering what happened. A bright, colorless light was wrapped around him and Roman. The prince’s sword and armor were gone, replaced by the brightness that seemed to be coming from him. It wasn’t like his aura, it….felt like something else. Virgil realized it was coming from himself as well.

Virgil remembered Serenity and whipped his head around, but the Dark Side was nowhere to be seen. None of them were visible. All that he saw was the brightness, and the eerie calm that soothed his every worry and left his mind blank. All that seemed to matter was him and Roman and the light around them.

The tranquility lasted only a second. The light rushed back into them and then exploded outward, sweeping around the entire mindspace. The two Sides dropped to the ground and everything went black.

Virgil’s last thought before he let unconsciousness take him was to hold on to Roman’s hand and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM YOU GUYS GET A CHAPTER EARLY BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME
> 
> Also battle romance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> VIRGIL ALMOST GOT THANOS'D UP IN THIS BITCH
> 
> DAAAAAMNNNN


	9. >:3 ((TBD: To Be Deleted))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm working hard on the next chapter and since I'm a mean little nugget I'm giving you guys a sneak peek on what's next!! >:3 NYEHEHEH

 

“Oh god--what did all this do to him? What if he’s upset or--what if--” Patton went very pale and then sank down without another word. The other three looked at each other in alarm and followed suite.

They rose up in the physical world in unison. Virgil noticed that he wasn’t lightheaded by the transition anymore, but the thought was blown out of his mind when he saw Thomas.

Their host was on his hands and knees on the floor, breathing unsteadily. Patton was next to him and holding his arm, trying to help him up. Thomas was white as a sheet and visibly shaking, looking very ill. Virgil froze. 

_What have we done?_


	10. *heavy sigh* ((You guessed it, another INTERMISSION))

So

Y'know I promised a chapter soon?

Aheh welllllll 

There's a bit of a problemo 

I'm halfway through the next chapter and I lost my charger in the move

So uh

I promise it WILL get out to you guys

Just a slight delay

I'm sorry for making you wait this long I really am

Please hold patience--

Thank you lovelies!! 

\- F 

 

_**~~ALSO WE HAVE 1400+ READERS NOW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ ** _

_**~~BLESS ALL OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU~~ ** _

_**~~I CAN'T FATHOM THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH~~ ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, chapter one done!! 
> 
> A few things to explain probably ~
> 
> I tried my best to stay in character, but I know it probably could be better. Also, frikin spacing on this site is bizarre so if something looks really wonky--I tried. And don't get me started on the GODDAMN TAGS. I still have a lot to learn about how to operate this sure but till then bear with me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon as I can!! Thanks for reading!! If you're confused about anything, please ask in the comments!


End file.
